Conventionally, a memory system including an information processing apparatus and a semiconductor memory storing data therein is known. For example, a memory system is built with a computer serving as the information processing apparatus, a flash memory, and the like.
In a conventional memory system, a semiconductor memory device employs some kind of a security function in order to prevent unauthorized copying of data by an unauthorized user or the like (for example, Patent Document 1).
The Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which address information inputted to a semiconductor memory device or data outputted from the semiconductor memory device is encrypted by a logic circuit to thereby protect the confidentiality of data.